


Things That Wally Knows About His Best Friend (And His Best Friend's Family)

by Space_Persons



Series: Something New [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Funny, Gen, Identity Reveal, Jason Todd is Robin, Light Angst, Secret Identity, Wally West is Kid Flash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Persons/pseuds/Space_Persons
Summary: what the title says





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully, this will turn into a series that will have interesting story arks but until then this will surely just be a dedication to my love of identity reveals. (and superheroes)

Wally West has no clue who his best friend is, neither does anyone else on the team. Robin and Batman so fucking secretive. Actually now it’s Nightwing and Batman and Nightwing became Nightwing because he had a fight with Batman about how mature he was. 

Also, there’s a new Robin? And he and Nightwing claim to be brothers. According to the new Robin, there’s more of them? Nightwing has more than one brother and his best friend had no clue about it. What if he has another best friend? 

He wanted to talk about this with the rest of the team so that they could convince Nightwing to talk to them. They’ve all been friends for a couple years now and care deeply about each other. Wally knows if they actually get around to straight up asking him what’s up Nightwing will tell them something. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update at least monthly. This will all take place before Connor and M’gann break up and Kaldur “betrays” them.

Wally walked into the lounge where the rest of the original team was. He had sent them all a text that asked them to come. "Do you guys know why I wanted to talk to you?"  Wally asked the team.

M'gann surveyed the room and said, "You wanted us to talk about Rob- Nightwing."

“Why do we want to? We should let him have his secrets.” Conner said. He was sitting close to M’gann and had his arm wrapped around her.  Wally was happy that they were acting nice because he has been noticing a lot of tension building in their relationship the past few months .

“We are a team and if we ask Nightwing he'll tell us what his identity is. And if he doesn't I have a feeling he will have good reason too.”  Kaldur always had a bunch of trust in the team but  Wally knows that if they are to avoid conflicts about this in the future they should talk about this .

Wally has the reputation of being loud and  obnoxiously funny but he knows his teammates and friends .  He has come to the conclusion that if they don’t talk to Nightwing about the fact that they don’t know much about him out of the mask there will be problems that the team won’t recover from .  And if Nightwing still refused to trust them then they could confront the problems now instead of when they might have bigger problems to worry about .

Artemis looked up from the files she was reviewing to say "But if he trusted us he would tell us who he is."

Wally loves Artemis but the way she is confrontational about the things she has opinions about is one of the reasons that he wants to this issue out of the way now . 

"That is the reason. With his recent change in name the new Robin appearing... "  Wally trailed off on that last part he didn't  really think this far ahead. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love writing but am really slow at it so the chapters will be very short and feel kind of incomplete but they will be continued.

**Author's Note:**

> More things to come.


End file.
